


cinema

by zeltha



Series: potter, what the hell is this? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Disney Movies, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Humor, M/M, Muggle Culture, Mulan (1998) References, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco goes out to see a movie for a first time.Ft. a fed up Harry Potter, having to deal with Draco throwing a petty mouth-fight with the old lady sitting in the row below them at the cinema.





	cinema

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry for mistakes!

"Two tickets for Mulan, please." Harry said to the lady in the counter as he handed a couple pounds on her way.

The lady only flickered her eyes up and printed some of the ticket fleetly, handing it over to Harry. "Mulan, 12:30 showing. It's starting in 10."

"Thank you." He offered a charitable smile, which was replied with a tight-lipped one, and turned back to Malfoy that was still peering over his shoulder.

"Mulan?" He knitted his eyebrows. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a movie, and we're at a cinema right now to watch a movie." He harrumphed and held Malfoy by the wrist so his arse won't be lost wandering around the massive sea of crowds.

"What on Merlin is a movie?" Even if Harry didn't see his face as he was too busy dragging Malfoy to the theater, he could hear a sneer colouring his voice.

Harry glanced around distractedly, "I'll explain later, now help me find theatre four."

"It's right in front of us, you numpty. Look up."

And just right, turns out they were already standing below a large _"4"_ sign. How could he not notice?

"Oh." He blanched. "Well, let's go in then."

* * *

As they found their seats in the very back row, Harry positioned himself in the seat and patted the seat next to him for Malfoy to sit.

"You want me? To sit?" Obvious ennui filled Malfoy's voice.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you have to sit in order to watch the movie, Malfoy."

"But if I sit will you explain to me what a movie is?"

"Of course."

And with that, Malfoy sat hesitantly, having to clean the seat with a sweep of his hand, clearing remnants of previous popcorns with a disdainful grimace.

"Now that I'm sitting," He said grudgingly, repositioning himself on his seat. "Will you explain?"

Harry smiled at his effort, "A movie is like a picture; a magical picture, that moves and tells stories. It can range from live action movies which contains people acting their given roles, and there's animation movies, where people draw the characters and sceneries and put them together into moving pictures. And we are watching an animation movie, right now."

"I get you, but I don't."

"Well just sit back and enjoy, then, and, you have to be quiet or else you'll disturb the others."

Malfoy grumbled.

* * *

“Potter.”

Harry ignored him in hope that he would exhaust himself, and busied himself back to the screen in front of him.

“Hey, Potter.”

It was obvious that Malfoy was getting exasperated judging by the hurry on his voice, proven that he isn’t a huge fan of being ignored.

“Potter!”

He winced upon hearing a chorus of _“shush!”_ around him, burying his face in his hand, completely in despair in broken hope of trying to just quiet Draco down.

A greying old lady, whom was sat in the front row below them, turned around with a menacing glare of her own, “Can you please shut up? I’m trying to enjoy the movie, if you don’t bloody mind.” She strikes.

Malfoy wasted no second to lunge forward in his seat, “Whom are you telling to shut up, lady? I’ll let you know that my _bloody_ father will hear about this! How about you shut up, you old bint?” He retorted back as strongly, voice low.

The lady gasped, turning around in her seat once again, but was stopped as Harry leaned forward to her seat just slightly, and apologized on the behalf of his stupid, stupid, friend.

The temper from the lady didn’t dissipate in the slightest, as she crooked her neck upwards once again to meet Draco’s eyes and glared deeper, “No need to tell your father, kid; you look like a mummy's boy.” She smirked smugly, and returned her gaze back to the large screen.

Malfoy looked like he was going to retort once again, this time more viciously, but he was immediately stopped by strong hands pulling him back down to his seat. “Merlin, Malfoy, can you just enjoy the movie and quiet down?” He whispered.

He pouted, “But that lady had the _audacity_ to tell me to shut up, Potter!”

“I saw that, and that caused quite a ruckus between you two, didn’t it? I suggest you quiet down if you don’t fancy getting kicked out of here.”

“Fine,” He jutted his lips out childishly, crossing his arms.

Harry sighed, and dug his hand back to the bucket of popcorn, trying to hide the second-hand embarrassment from earlier.

Malfoy whispered again, “But I am not a mummy’s boy, you hear me, Potter?"

* * *

"You know, Potter. I'm pretty sure that Li Shang guy swings both ways." Malfoy stepped out of the theatre, a barely prominent smile teasing his lips.

"And why is that?"

"I mean, he did seemed like he had a crush on Ping, let's be real. And then he still liked Mulan as how she is." He explained.

Harry mulled it over, "Well, I guess he's the same as me, then."

That stopped Malfoy dead in his tracks, "You're bisexual?"

Harry winced, "You're the first one to know, congratulations."

"Oh." Malfoy averted his gaze then smiled softly. "That's nice, then."

"It is?"

"Mmhm." Malfoy hopped on his way. "Also I can quite relate with Mulan, I've always wanted to get out of my family's expectations, once in a while. I wish I could just rebel and run away like that, but Salazar knows that my father would put the strongest tracking spell on me and chase me to living hell."

"You know, after you're free from your parole, you're a free man, right?"

"I do," Malfoy nodded. "I quite worry about that. If I did go back to the Wizarding World, everyone would just loathe my presence."

Harry frowned, "That's untrue."

"It is, Potter." He chuckled darkly. "And if I do want to stay in the Muggle world, I know that I'll get confused with most of the things."

"I'll be there to help you, if you want." He offered gently, earning a beatific smile from the blond.

Malfoy inclined his head just slightly, "I'd like that."

Sudden silence loomed around the both of them, until Malfoy spoke up, "That lady was a massive twat, though."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me! tumblr : @malvoi x


End file.
